Glassandeyes
Seth "Glass" glassandeyes is 19 years old. It prefers it/its pronouns but will accept he/him if you're uncomfortable using "it". It lives in Colorado and is currently attending an art college. It joined Berries in February of 2019. At current, it has 2K toots on the instance. It is good friends with mods Gen and Q, and the user Jacob @wulf, all of whom help it moderate the instance prose.zone. User Interactions As stated, Glass is close friends with @gen, @illuminatedbeehive, and @wulf. Together, the four of them make up the Prose Zone moderator team. It posts screenshots of Discord chats with them. It is also good friends with Maxine @goldenwax, who it interacts with frequently and talks to on Discord. It has a group chat with her and @wulf titled "dashbored kinnie trio." It is dating Jacob @wulf and Tom @phlebotomy. Other notable users who it interacts with regularly are @JuniperDragon, @drifter, @ishiima, and recently @Mario. It has been designated as "triple straight" by @drifter. Interests Most notably, Glass is into the game DashBored. Its favorite character is Alex Asboth, who it uses as its Berries and Discord icons. It constantly tries its hardest to get other people interested in the game, going so far as to buy it for multiple people. Aside from DashBored, Glass listens to a lot of music. It has said things about needing "constant auditory stimulation," and has 200+ hours logged on Discord for listening to Spotify. It has posted about Ludo, My Chemical Romance, They Might Be Giants, Bastille, and Tally Hall. Glass is also an artist, and has been drawing for about 10 years. It is currently majoring in Game Art, but plans on changing its major to Illustration. During the K-Pop invasion of March, it spammed/dumped a few years worth of its art in an attempt to fight the K-Pop spam. The earliest piece of art it has saved is from 2012. It is also considerably into roleplaying, considering the fact that it started the instance prose.zone. It is a Mastodon instance based and built on roleplaying. On Prose, its administrator account is run by "Admin Eyes," an OC they made specifically for the role. Its various other muses are Alex Asboth from Dashbored, T2 from Lifeline: Halfway to Infinity, Courier Six from Fallout: New Vegas, and its DashBored OC, Servbot F-Type. Hashtag Trends Notable hashtag trends that Glass has started are #heyvsauce and #PlutoRights. It has also tried to start #blobcatdabrights, but so far to no avail. #heyvsauce was started from a voice chat with Maxine @goldenwax and Jacob @wulf. Maxine had interrupted silence by saying, "Hey VSauce... Michael here." Glass snapped, and then made a joke out of it by making various bizzare posts starting with "#heyvsauce glass here!" followed by any array of strange questions. Guestbook "gay gay it is sio damn gay. this post was made by the loves glass gang" - @wulf 3/15/19 "glass is good and i thank it every day for introducing me to my wife, nash grenich." - @goldenwax 16/3/19 External Links * Commissions Information * Personal About * Twitter (unused) * DeviantART (unused) Trivia * Its birthday is 2 February 2000 - 02/02/2000. * It used to live in Louisiana. * "Seth" is its second chosen name. * It has over 130 images saved of Alex Asboth. * GLASS: i prefer it/its pronouns because people in high school would bully me and make me feel bad about being trans by calling me an it. i decided to take that back from them to make myself feel better, just so long as i wasn't referred to as a girl. Category:Users